1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threaded nut and bolt type fastening devices. Particularly, the present invention relates to threaded nuts adapted for selectively engaging a threaded bolt inserted therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nuts and bolts have the disadvantage of requiring a great many revolutions of the nut before the nut is brought into a locked position on the bolt. This is a result of rotational movement being required for both the positioning and the locking of the nut on the bolt. For example, using a wrench to bring a 1/2" nut into position on a 3" bolt takes several seconds. Further, when a conventional nut is finally tightened into a locked position, only a few of the threads of the nut actually are in locking contact with the threaded bolt. Particularly, threads on conventional nuts are intentionally made asymmetrical to help avoid cross-threading. This results in only 2 or 3 revolutions of the thread tightly engaging the bolt. These threads distort, providing a locking characteristic as the nut is tightened upon the bolts; however, the remaining threads are largely ineffective and do not significantly contribute to either the locking action or the holding power of the nut.